It is proving increasingly useful, even virtually necessary for a computer program running on one computer to communicate with program running on another computer. For example, in a web based environment, a program on the client side may communicate with distributed object on the server side to assist the client program in its processing. However, the client program may be written in a different computer language and even running on a different computing platform. Consequently, the client program needs a way to bridge these technical differences to access the program on the server side.
One conventional way to allow one program to communicate with another is to write a proprietary program. For example, the Practical Extraction Report Language (PERL) may be able to communicate with C++ and with JAVA by writing a proprietary program. However, the proprietary program may not be compliant with an industry standard. Therefore, applications may need to be re-written in order to use the proprietary program.
Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) provides for an industry standard that allows a computer program (e.g., a client program) to communicate with programs (e.g., objects) which are running either on another computer (e.g., a server) or on the same computer. This may be true even if the client computer system and server computer system are running programs written in different languages and running on different computing platforms. However, it is not true that all client programs may communicate with server programs in this fashion. For example, while the Object Management Group (OMG) has defined a specification for CORBA support for C++ and JAVA, the OMG has not provided such a specification for PERL.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for allowing a PERL application to communicate with distributed object via CORBA. A further need exists for such a system and method which does not require changes to the server side distributed object code. A still further need exists for such a method and system which is transparent to the client (PERL) applications.